


Wish You Were Here

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru thinks about Sai and enjoys some quiet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Another "serious" attempt for BG. Sai has always been a difficult subject for me. I love reading about him, but I can't seem to write him- aside from a few cracky occasions- so I tend to avoid it altogether. But I kind of like this.

The sun was setting. Hikaru dug his toes into the wet sand as he leaned back on his elbows, letting the water lick at his feet. He'd have to go soon, once it got too dark, but not yet.

Not yet.

It hadn't been until he was older that he appreciated the quiet. Sai had always been there talking away, and when he'd been silent, it had freaked Hikaru out to no end. Sai had appreciated quiet in a way that a twelve year old boy could never understand.

A twenty year old man, however, could.

He could feel Sai in these moments. The wind ruffling through his hair, the waves lapping gently at the sand. Hikaru closed his eyes. He could almost hear his voice, soft, trying to explain the beauty of a sunset while Hikaru himself would rather run around on the beach. He smiled. Well, if nothing else, Sai had tried. Even if it hadn't taken root until after he was gone.

Hikaru sighed. He wished he'd started doing this long ago. It was relaxing. For a long time after Sai's disappearance, though, he'd been unnerved by things like this, the quiet. The quiet had reminded him that he was alone. Especially in moments he didn't really want to be.

He still missed him terribly. Hikaru didn't think that would ever truly go away, that hole in his heart where Sai used to be, but... the sharp edge of the pain was gone now. He finally felt like he would be okay without his friend. He wished Sai was there, but it was going to be okay that he wasn't. He had been there once, and that would have to be enough.

At least for now.


End file.
